Et pourtant, tu semblais inaccessible
by SushiBerry
Summary: Une rencontre inattendue va boulverser la vie de Sakura Haruno, une jeune lycéenne de 17 ans. Renfermée sur elle-même, elle le détestera du plus profond de son âme : il avait tout ce qu'elle voulait et qu'elle n'aurait jamais. Et pourtant... OOC & UA


**Septembre.**_ Tu es en retard._  
Ma montre affiche quinze heures quarante-cinq, alors que l'heure du rendez-vous était quinze heures. Lentement mais sûrement, je commence à désespérer. Je ne pense pas que tu viennes encore, mais quelque chose me pousse à rester jusqu'à seize heures, les miracles existent peut-être...  
_Tu es vraiment un abruti._  
Enfin... Si je réfléchis, l'abruti entre nous deux c'est bien moi. Je n'aurais jamais du te faire confiance; « Quinze heures devant le vieux cinéma près du port ? ». Pourtant, j'y ait vraiment cru... Je me sens mal à l'aise sous tous ces regards, tout le monde me fixe. Coincée sous un minuscule porche, j'essaye tant bien que mal d'éviter les grosses gouttes qui tombent du ciel. La pluie. Chose obligatoire qui doit s'ajouter au tableau dans lequel je me situe : dire que j'ai passé plusieurs heures à me préparer. Juste pour te plaire... Mes cheveux roses péniblement lissés retrouvent leurs boucles sans que je m'en aperçoive. Ils sont humides, j'ai horreur de ça. Pourtant, ils ne sont sûrement pas aussi humides que mes joues...  
_Tu m'as déçu._

**Avril.** _Tu m'étais inconnu.  
_Nous nous connaissions, tout simplement parce que nous étions dans la même classe. Ce jour là, le jour de la rentrée, jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier... J'étais assise dans la rangée à côté des fenêtres, à la dernière table. Le professeur principal, connaissant mon caractère renfermé et mes bons résultats scolaires, n'avait pas cherché à m'empêcher de m'exclure de la classe. J'avais préféré resté seule. Comme toujours. Je fixais les cerisiers à l'extérieur. Ils étaient en fleurs et solitaires, simplement beaux. J'écoutais distraitement les paroles du professeur : il parlait d'un nouvel élève qui arriverait aujourd'hui.  
_Tu as attisé ma curiosité._  
La porte s'était doucement ouverte, dévoilant ton corps longiligne. Tu t'étais nonchalamment avancé pour finalement te placer devant le tableau et te présenter.  
Sasuke Uchiha, 17 ans.  
Tu t'étais assis hors de mon champ de vision : un léger mécontentement s'était installé à l'intérieur de moi à ce moment. T'observer un peu plus ne m'aurait pas déranger.  
Mon regard s'était une nouvelle fois posé sur les cerisiers en fleurs. Vraiment, ils étaient d'une beauté époustouflante. _Comme toi d'ailleurs..._

**Mai.** _Tu m'étais indifférent. _  
Les feuilles d'options avaient été distribué : basket, tennis, couture, cuisine... Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, sauf pour les miens... Chaque année cette question me donnait des maux de tête atroces : je n'avais aucune idée de ce que j'allais choisir. L'année précédente j'avais rejoint l'option mathématique, cela ne m'avait pas déplu. Les personnes là-bas sont comme moi : solitaires, réfléchies, indépendantes. Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais sûrement fait partie de la dizaine de mathématiciens une nouvelle fois. Mais je m'étais renseignée : Tes excellents résultats scolaires avaient impressionné le principal de cette école, en particuliers tes notes en mathématique. Une moyenne de 94 ornait ton bulletin. Rejoindre l'option mathématique aurait été trop risqué : tu aurais pu y participer et je n'avais pas envie de te voir.  
_Ta simple vue m'énervait au plus haut point._  
Tout semblait si simple pour toi : en un mois tu avais réussi à rejoindre un groupe d'amis solide grâce à ton caractère, conquérir toutes les filles grâce à ton charme et même les professeurs grâce à ton intellect. Il m'a fallu une bonne année pour obtenir une seule de ces choses : le respect des adultes. Tous impressionnés devant ma fantastique concentration, ma « tête bien faite » comme ils le disaient si souvent.  
Finalement, j'ai choisi l'option cinéma. Par élimination. Étant persuadée que jamais tu ne prendrais cette option. De toute façon, une fois avoir rejoint cette option, il me suffirait d'emmener un livre et de m'asseoir dans un coin. Les spécimens qui en faisaient parti de leur plein grès étaient rarement nets et ne s'occuperaient sûrement pas d'une personne comme moi.  
_J'étais sûre de mon choix._

**Juin.** _Tu es devenu mon ami._  
Les options étaient à présent valables. Il était quatorze heures cinquante-cinq lorsque je me dirigeais d'un pas lourd vers la salle de l'option cinéma. J'appréhendais déjà la fin de cette heure pour enfin rentrer chez moi et faire quelque chose qui me plaisait vraiment. Je frappais doucement à la porte et entrais à pas de souris lorsqu'on m'avait autorisé à pénétrer dans la salle. Mon regard s'était immédiatement posé sur une chaise placée au fond de la salle, c'était comme si elle m'appelait. Donc, en me déconnectant du monde, je m'asseyais et collais mon dos contre le dossier en fermant les yeux.  
« _Elle promet d'être chiante cette option..._ », me chuchota une voix pas si inconnue que ça, alors que le président lisait les règles à respecter.  
J'aurais reconnu ce timbre de voix entre mille. Alors que ma tête se tournait telle celle d'un robot, je ne pouvais penser qu'à une seule chose « Que faisait Sasuke Uchiha assit à côté de moi ? »  
Tu enchainais déjà sur le pourquoi du comment tu te retrouvais ici : en cinq minutes j'avais réussi à comprendre que tu n'aimais pas les sports et que ça ne t'intéressait pas d'étudier des matières scolaires après les cours. Tu n'avais pas pris l'option littérature car tu n'aimais pas lire, ni l'option dessin car tu n'avais aucun talent artistique. Tu avais finalement choisi l'option informatique mais étant complète tu avais dû te rabattre sur l'option cinéma, ton second choix.  
_Jamais, je ne t'aurais pas cru aussi bavard._  
C'est là que tu m'avais posé la question fatidique : « _Et toi, pourquoi t'es là ?_ »  
Lui dire que je m'intéressais réellement aux sujets traités ici aurait été absurde : je ne voulais pas qu'il me prenne directement pour une folle. Cependant, lui avouer que j'avais choisi cette option simplement pour l'éviter, ne semblait pas être un meilleur choix. Un profond soupir s'échappa de ma bouche, alors que j'entendais un rire à mes côtés.  
« _Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop. Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, ne me le dis pas. C'est aussi simple que ça !_ »  
Mes mains devenaient moites : j'avais perdu le contrôle de moi-même sans m'en rendre compte. Pourquoi m'avais-tu adressé la parole ? Quelqu'un comme toi ne devrait pas devenir ami avec quelqu'un comme moi. Mais cela te semblait égal : tu me parlais de tes impressions, des professeurs, des élèves du lycée. Comme si c'était naturel de parler avec quelqu'un comme moi. Le pire c'est que moi, je te répondais. Chaque heure tu en apprenais plus sur moi.  
En classe, tu ne m'as jamais parler, encore moins regarder. Avais-tu honte de moi ? D'un côté... c'était sûrement mieux comme ça... Pourtant, chaque semaine je me réjouissais un peu plus d'aller à l'option cinéma, rien que pour te voir ou entendre parler. Mon cœur ne semblait plus battre quand tu étais à mes côtés. Tu étais même allé jusqu'à me donner ton numéro de téléphone, « Si t'as un problème, tu pourras toujours me joindre à ce numéro. », m'avais-tu dit en souriant.

**Juillet & Août.** _Tu passais ton temps avec moi.  
_Je n'aimais pas l'été. Ni les vacances d'ailleurs. Surtout aujourd'hui : il faisait trop chaud et c'était extrêmement désagréable.  
Alors que je lisais un livre, la sonnette de l'entrée appelait les habitants de ma maison à ouvrir la porte à l'invité. Persuadée que ce ne serait pas pour moi, une fois de plus, je me calais confortablement au fond de mon fauteuil et me replongeais dans ma lecture.  
J'entendais le pas pressé de ma mère depuis le salon, elle salua son interlocuteur, étonnée et m'appela : « Sakura ! C'est pour toi ! ».  
Je soupirais. « Sûrement une première année assez courageuse pour me demander de l'aide pour ses cours », pensais-je tout en posant mon livre sur la table basse.  
J'avançais lentement vers l'entrée, tout en pensant à ma tenue : un short gris délavé, un débardeur bleu turquoise qui avait totalement perdu sa forme et une vieille paire de sandales aux pieds. Je faisais peine à voir. Mais finalement, ce n'était qu'une première année : pas besoin d'être sur mon 31.  
A peine avais-je sorti la tête pour voir qui avait sonné, mon sang s'était glacé même s'il devait faire trente degrés à l'ombre.  
« T'as du temps à me consacrer ? »  
_Ta voix résonnait dans ma tête _: je ne revenais toujours pas.  
« Qu-Qu'est ce que tu fais... ici ?... » Ma voix tremblait sous le choc, je n'arrivais pas y croire.  
« Je m'ennuyais et j'avais envie de te voir. Ça te dit un tour en vélo ? ».  
_Tu avais... envie de me voir ?..._  
Mon esprit commençait à se brouiller et j'allais m'évanouir si je ne me calmais pas immédiatement. Ma main serrait la poignée de la porte, que je n'avais pas lâché depuis que je l'avais vu, un peu plus fort.  
Dans mon délire intérieur la seule chose que j'avais réussi à dire était : « O-Oui.. ». Damnation. « Mais... j'ai pas de vélo... ».  
Je ne t'avais pas laissé me répondre, je courrais déjà à l'étage : il fallait que je change, je ne pouvais pas sortir dans cette tenue. Dix minutes plus tard, je réapparaissais en sueur, changée.  
_Tu rigolais.  
_« Tu sais...C'était pas la peine que tu te changes. T'étais très bien avant. »  
_Tu te moquais de moi, en fait._  
Gênée, je regardais le sol. J'avais envie de pleurer. « ...Et...pour le vélo ? », avais-je finalement réussi à demander.  
« Pas de problèmes ! Tu t'assoies ici. » Tu désignais le porte-bagage avec un sourire angélique.  
_Tu me provoquais. _Tu étais persuadé que jamais je ne m'assiérais derrière toi. Rien que par fierté, je le fis. Je m'accrochais timidement à ton tee-shirt et tu pédalais déjà à toute allure.  
En fin de compte, j'étais bien. Je m'étais rarement sentie aussi bien. Et j'avais rit, beaucoup. Je n'avais pas rit avec n'importe qui.  
_J'avais ri avec toi._

**S****eptembre. **_Tu as volé mon cœur._  
Je suis là, dégoutée. Je regarde une dernière fois ma montre, en espérant que les aiguilles aient reculées de quelques heures : Seize heures trente. Trop c'est trop ! Je m'en vais d'un pas énervé, presque agressif. Mes jambes m'amènent dans un parc pour enfants, désert. De toute façon, trempée je le suis déjà. M'abriter maintenant n'aurait servi à rien, strictement rien. Je m'assoie sur la balançoire et baisse la tête. Mes genoux... ils tremblent, j'ai froid. L'unique jupe que j'ai... je la porte aujourd'hui. Plus je pense à toi, plus je pleure...  
_Tu t'es bien moqué de moi._  
Jamais tu n'aurais du me parler.  
Jamais tu n'aurais du devenir mon ami.  
Jamais... je n'aurais du tomber amoureuse de toi...  
Je ferme les yeux : je suis épuisée. Mes épaules sont lourdes, j'ai presque envie de dormir.  
Soudain, je sens un poids supplémentaire sur mes épaules. Je me tourne, paniquée. C'est là que je vois ton visage. Tu es devant moi, trempé et essoufflé. Le poids sur mes épaules n'est que ta veste au final.  
Tu poses tes mains sur tes genoux, tentant de reprendre ton souffle.  
« Sa-Sakura ! Je suis dé- », as-tu commencé, visiblement désolé. Mais je ne te laisses pas finir, mes larmes t'interrompent. Tu me regardes, plus surpris qu'autre chose. A vrai dire, c'est la première fois que je pleure devant un garçon, la première que je pleure devant quelqu'un. Mes larmes deviennent incontrôlables et je suis incapable de parler.  
Tu t'es accroupi devant moi pour me tenir les mains. Je me lève mes yeux embués pour les plonger dans les tiens. Tu essuies mes larmes d'un revers de manche. Tout mon visage brûle, je me sens mal...  
Tu me serres dans tes bras, un instant j'ai cru m'envoler. Je pleure à présent sur ton épaule. Tu te décolles légèrement de moi pour m'embrasser dans le cou. Comme des chatouillis, c'était doux et agréable... Tes lèvres se placent sur ma joue... mon front... mon nez... tu me regardes dans les yeux, comme pour me demander l'autorisation. Tu es sérieux, je le vois et ça me redonne envie de me pleurer. Jamais un garçon ne m'a vu de cette façon... Je lève timidement ma main pour la placer sur ta joue et délicatement, je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes.

Et pourtant, tu semblais inaccessible...


End file.
